


Above the Thermosphere? Sorry, your search for "outer sapce high altitude baking adjustment yeast" returned no results.

by handschuhmaus



Series: Rogues and Ramblers: Tales from the World(s) of Star Wars Rebels [4]
Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Agent Kallus's hobbies, Baking, Gen, Hobbies, I don't know why when I started writing this that I put Kallus on an ISD?, IN SPACE!, Imperial regulations, Kallus's muttonchops, auditioning hobbies, but he needs to be in space for this story, physiological effects of space, probably alternate universe (canon divergence), the science of baking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-26 10:27:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2648675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/handschuhmaus/pseuds/handschuhmaus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Having decided the ukulele was not for him, Agent Kallus contemplates further potential hobbies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Above the Thermosphere? Sorry, your search for "outer sapce high altitude baking adjustment yeast" returned no results.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [And a One and a Two...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2420015) by [handschuhmaus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/handschuhmaus/pseuds/handschuhmaus). 



Several months thereafter, Kallus decided the prudent thing to do was to give up on the ukulele. Whether the instrument he had been trying to play was poorly made, or not designed for use in space, or he wasn't playing it properly, its strings kept breaking. And he had found himself concerned multiple times over whether his practice was resulting in a hideous noise disrupting others on the ship--for good reason he had little faith in alleged soundproofing aboard ISDs. Nor had he succeeded in playing even the simplest song yet. It turned out that aside from his trigger finger, he had poor fine muscle control in his hands too, and he had trouble forming the chords in the first place, let alone stringing them together into sequence.

Thus, on balance, Kallus was unlikely to become even merely a decent musician. Yet he still wanted to obey the Inquisitor's instructions (well, it had been phrased mroe like a suggestion), in part because he suspected the notion had its own merits. He had subtly solicited for other potential hobbies to audition, only to find that most of the ideas appealed to him not at all. Puzzles were too much like his already bountiful forms (the archaic noun was paperwork); he had _no_ space to collect anything that wasn't nearly microscopic (and even if he'd liked entomology, there were strict rules about bringing even dead insects onto ships); he had no time to take photos of actually interesting things and thus had no material to take up scrapbooking (besides, there were regulations about what he could record where); whittling and carving seemed a bad idea what with the coordination deficiency he'd discovered; his lack of ready competency at art served only to depress him; he had no opportunities to go fishing; and hunting rebels was pretty much his job.

Presently, and he could hardly believe it, he was entertaining the notion of trying the rather outdated art of bread-baking. There were difficulties. Most texts were written for on-planet use and did not take into account the use of chemical leaveners in space. Or if he wanted to go a different route with yeasts, he was still confronted with the maintenance of the strain in space. And would there be problems with the various powdery accouterments of bread baking? All this bore consideration and he would have to take up thinking on it again when he had time after his current mission.


End file.
